The main objective of this proposal is to study the fundamental modes of interaction between Group lllA metals (such as aluminum, gallium and indium) and transition metals by preparing compounds in which these elements are in new, chemically interesting environments. Examination of the structure and reactivity of these mixed-metal complexes will enable the rational design and synthesis of new clusters having unusual properties. Our previous work has resulted in the discovery of a new method for the formation of transition metal-Group lllA element bonds via reaction of Group lllA trialkyls with transition metal carbonyl complexes. This method promises to be widely applicable to the synthesis of new compounds of this type. Mechanistic and structural studies have also provided new information regarding the bonding and modes of formation of these compounds, and this data will be applied to future synthetic studies. 20